Early Christmas Present
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian are fiancées, living in an apartment in New York City and they're celebrating Christmas together! This is just fluff and that's basically all it's about. :3 MERRY CHRISTMAS, ALL! :3


"No, Bas, I'll just go home for Christmas this year." Blaine huffed, walking into their bedroom.

"Blaine, stop! Please, spend Christmas with me! You'll be miserable there!" Sebastian pleaded, following Blaine.

Blaine was pulling clothes out of his drawers, throwing them onto the bed. "Well at least I can eat meals there without watching you flirt with the waiter!"

"I wasn't flirting!" Sebastian insisted.

"Yes you did, _and _you checked out his ass." Blaine nearly shouted.

Sebastian walked closer to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's middle. He stilled Blaine and kissed the back of his neck. "Please, B, listen to me. I didn't flirt with him, and if I did it was definitely not intentional, I was merely being friendlier than I meant to. And I definitely didn't check out his ass; after seeing yours, nobody else's interests me."

"I'm still mad." Blaine said, sighing as he relaxes slightly into Sebastian's touch.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to tell you." Sebastian nearly whispered, continuing to kiss up Blaine's neck, sucking in his earlobe.

Blaine smiled and pulled is head away from Sebastian as he turned around in his arms, positioning himself so that his arms were wrapped around Sebastian's neck and they were face-to-face. "I'm sorry. I guess I get kind of insecure sometimes. I just… I don't like when you're extra flirty. You were definitely extra flirty tonight."

"Was I? I'm sorry." Sebastian answered, leaning in to kiss Blaine gently.

"I forgive you." Blaine answered.

"So were you really ever going to go home for Christmas?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine smiled a little, "I don't know. I figured you'd stop me from getting in a cab. God, Christmas at home would be hell; especially without you."

"I know. And I'd be stuck here all alone." Sebastian told him, pouting a little.

"Oh you look so pathetic." Blaine laughed before kissing Sebastian again.

"Merry Christmas Eve, babe." Sebastian said softly.

"Merry Christmas Eve." Blaine hummed back happily.

"I know you said you want to do presents tomorrow and everything, but can I _please _give you your big present tonight? I… I'm really excited about it." Sebastian asked.

"Of course not! It's not Christmas, Bas." Blaine insisted, faking a stern look.

"Like that matters to you!" Sebastian retorted.

"Still, no. It doesn't feel right." Blaine told him.

Sebastian turned his head to look at the clock and then turned back to Blaine, resting their foreheads together. "Fine, can I give you your present at midnight?"

"Fine. I guess that's okay." Blaine folded, smiling a bit.

Sebastian jumped a little, grinning. "Great. How about I make us some dessert and we curl up and watch a Christmas movie until then?"

"Sounds good." Blaine said, smiling. He kissed Sebastian and pulled out of his embrace slightly. "But just so you know, putting ice cream in a bowl does not count as _making _dessert."

"It does if I put whipped cream on top!" Sebastian answered, chuckling a little.

Blaine walked into their living room and took his rightful spot on the couch. He pulled a throw blanket over himself and turned on the TV, flipping through their DVR list, they'd been recording Christmas movies since Thanksgiving, saving them for when they felt like being lazy together, like right now. He found _It's A Wonderful Life,_ and turned it on and then paused it, waiting for Sebastian to come into the room.

His fiancé walked into the room with one large bowl of ice cream with whipped cream on top and two spoons. Blaine smiled happily and lifted up the blanket, silently asking for Sebastian to settle next to him. When Sebastian took a seat, he handed the ice cream to Blaine before pulling Blaine onto his lap. Blaine let out a surprised, but happy, squeal and giggled a little.

"I love you." Blaine murmured, as he took his first bite of ice cream.

"I love you more." Sebastian said back in a teasing tone.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pressed play. The two of them sat there and watched the movie and ate their ice cream in near silence. Sometimes Sebastian would place a small kiss on Blaine's neck, and once, Blaine had to move to put the ice cream on their coffee table. Blaine readjusted so that he was off of Sebastian's lap and now cuddled up into Sebastian's chest. He let his finger trace over Sebastian's hipbones, which were exposed under the blanket, due to his shirt being slightly lifted and his pants being rather low. Sebastian let his hands twirl into Blaine's loose curls.

The movie ended and Blaine realized that he was starting to get drowsy. He yawned and looked at the clock; it somehow already past midnight. He looked up at Sebastian and smiled sleepily. "Merry Christmas."

Sebastian glanced at the clock and grinned; he leaned down and pecked Blaine. "Merry Christmas."

Blaine rested his head back on Sebastian, but Sebastian pushed him off slightly. Blaine looked back at Sebastian, with a comical look of both confusion and discontent on his face.

"Wait here, I have to get your present." Sebastian stood up.

"No, it's not a big deal. We'll do it tomorrow." Blaine protested, grabbing Sebastian's hand to pull him down.

"No. Just this present and we can go to bed. Just… I have to leave for a minute or two… Don't fall asleep." Sebastian told him.

"Leave and go where?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"You know Jenn, who lives a few doors down? She held your present for a few days for me." Sebastian informed him.

"How do you know she's up?" Blaine questioned.

"She told me she wouldn't be home for most of tonight, but she gave me a key." Sebastian informed her.

"Fine. Hurry." Blaine told him, amused that Sebastian went through so much trouble for a Christmas present, but Sebastian was always like that, he always goes out for Christmas and birthdays, especially for Blaine.

Sebastian leaned down and gave Blaine another kiss before quickly exiting. Blaine sat on the couch, waiting for Sebastian to come back. He was waiting and he heard the apartment door open, and he heard Sebastian enter the room. Blaine was just about to turn around when Sebastian spoke, "Close your eyes. I'm bringing it to you."

"Okay." Blaine answered, laughing a little. Sebastian _really _did go all out this year.

Sebastian closed and locked their door before walking around to the couch. Blaine felt a dip in the couch and he knew Sebastian was sitting next to him.

"Open your eyes." Sebastian said as he started placing the gift on Blaine's lap.

Blaine's eyes opened before the present was on his lap. He took in the sight and his eyes got wide; his smile got wider. He nearly screamed with delight as he pulled the present closer to him, nearly cuddling it to his chest. "A puppy!" he shouted out.

"Yes, a puppy." Sebastian chuckled.

Blaine kept his eyes on the barely larger than hand sized black puppy, with almost comically large brown eyes. Blaine squealed again and then looked up at Sebastian. "Are you sure we can afford a puppy? And, I mean, you told me it'd be too much of a hassle because we're not home enough…"

"No, no. I thought about it a lot. We can manage. I know you really wanted a puppy, and she started growing on me. I mean, her hair even kind of reminds me of yours." Sebastian teased.

"Thank you so much!" Blaine cheered. He grinned before asking, "What's her name?"

"I was leaving that up to you." Sebastian informed him.

"Hmm…" Blaine looked at the puppy. "I don't know, I have to get to know her better."

Sebastian chuckled and rolled his eyes slightly. "Whatever you want, B. So you're happy with her?"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic!" Blaine answered, as he started to pet the puppy in front of him.

"Good. Merry Christmas." Sebastian told Blaine, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Merry Christmas." Blaine answered, grinning. He looked down at the puppy, "And Merry Christmas to you too!"

She wagged her tail and wiggled out of Blaine's hands, running in a happy circle between both of their legs. She fell off of Blaine's legs and shook off the fall. Both Blaine and Sebastian watched the small dog with much amusement.

"Can she sleep with us tonight?" Blaine asked Sebastian, looking at him with big eyes.

"No, absolutely not. No dog on the bed. That's my one condition." Sebastian said firmly.

"But… but… It's her first night in a new home and she's probably scared and she wants to get used to us too. Plus, there's no doggy bed for her." Blaine insisted.

"No." Sebastian said again.

Blaine pouted a little, looking at Sebastian sadly and spoke petulantly, "Okay."

"Fine. Just tonight." Sebastian folded.

Blaine smiled proudly, he knew Sebastian couldn't deny him something he wanted, especially not when he did that whole sad, defeated act. He knew Sebastian well enough to get away with things like that now. He picked the puppy up and hopped up, pulling Sebastian up with his free hand. "C'mon, let's go to bed." He said happily.

Sebastian chuckled, "Okay, but tomorrow I better get extra good Christmas sex."

"Of course." Blaine acknowledged, nodding. Sebastian quickly turned off electronics in the room and washed their ice cream bowl. Blaine wondered off to the bedroom without Sebastian. By the time Sebastian found his way to the bedroom, Blaine was already curled up with the puppy, under the blankets, wearing only his boxers and undershirt, waiting sleepily for Sebastian. Sebastian began stripping off his clothes. He was about to walk out of the room to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth when Blaine whined.

Sebastian chuckled a little, "Can I help you?"

"Come to bed." Blaine whined.

"I just have to…" Sebastian started.

Blaine cut him off, "Please? I'm sleepy."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned off the bedroom lights. He climbed into his side of the bed, the puppy in between his and Blaine's chests. Sebastian laughed and leaned in to kiss Blaine lightly. "Night, baby.'

"Night, Bas. Thank you." Blaine whispered.

"You're welcome, merry Christmas." Sebastian answered, but Blaine had somehow already fallen asleep. Sebastian smiled sweetly and nuzzled a little closer to Blaine, falling asleep only a few minutes later.


End file.
